


[完结]怎样帮你的哥哥找到火伴

by diamond2011



Series: 怎样帮你的哥哥找到火伴 [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 探幻, 有OC, 有毛炮提及, 消红
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 是一个系列





	1. 探幻篇

00  
节奏：原速的双胞胎哥哥，浅蓝色涂装，白色条纹，背后有门翼。反应迅速动作灵敏，被爵士看中带到特动队新兵训练营。生活自理能力极差。  
原速：节奏的双胞胎妹妹，浅红色涂装，白色条纹，背后有门翼。近身格斗术是长项，曾经创下连续138个过肩摔的记录，性格彪悍的女特警，飙车曾经把教练弄哭。原隶属于探长的地面行动队，后来在一次撤离行动中担任红警的保镖。不工作时少女心爆棚，爱做饭，最大愿望是把整天吊儿郎当（？）的哥哥嫁出去，为此把目光盯在上司和前上司身上。屡屡受挫以后，干脆盯上了全体博派高层，后来又发展到狂派高层。

01  
蓝霹雳觉得自己成熟了。这种成熟的表现就在于他在面对两个哥哥逢年过节拖家带口请他去家里吃饭时，已经可以淡定自若迎接各种虐狗挑战了。他甚至还用自己拿惯了枪的手拿起了笔，写了一本书，名字叫做《怎样帮你的哥哥找到火伴？》。  
顺带一提，书的副主编是太阳风，一个同样被家里几个哥哥虐的次级油箱疼的可怜娃。  
书稿刚写完还没面世的时候，太阳风还特意托惊天雷给做了序言。惊天雷甚至还额外帮他们增加了很多细节性描写，以完善内容。  
书稿问世的那一天，在塞伯坦引起了万人空巷的盛况。  
为了能提升销量，蓝霹雳跟太阳风商量，让他找一个哥哥去签售。  
太阳风爽快地答应，表示要公平，我副主编都找了哥哥，你主编也得找个哥哥来签售。  
蓝霹雳设想了一下自己问警车的后果，然后果断给烟幕发了内线。  
“小蓝啊，不好意思，我正在……唔唔，好痒，你轻一点……我正在做饭……别，Devcon……别舔那……啊啊……”  
蓝霹雳淡定地说：“好好玩……啊不是，好好做饭。”就干脆利索地挂了内线。  
他又抱着视死如归的精神拨通了警车的内线，然后在听了一塞时的教导之后终究还是没有说出邀请警车来签售的话。  
太阳风拍拍他的肩膀安慰他：“算了小蓝，可能警车来了我们的顾客会被吓跑的。而且，我哥哥一个人就可以撑起整个主场，他一向喜欢自我表现的。【谁说的？有警车来签售销量会像火箭飞升一样好么！】”  
蓝霹雳：“呵呵。”

02  
红蜘蛛果然喜欢自我表现。  
签售的当天，他不但在每本书上签了名，还印下了自己的唇印。  
蓝霹雳戳戳太阳风：“你哥什么时候买唇膏了？”  
“前一段霸王给他代购回来的。”  
底下的tf们顿时尖叫连连，有的当场昏倒，有的为了插队甚至打了起来，造成了流能量液冲突事件。  
受伤的虎子们去找击倒和吊钩，受伤的轮子们去找救护车。  
没想到救·博派傲娇首席医官·护车在维修室门口立了个牌子，写着：“凡是红蜘蛛签售时打架受伤的炉渣一概不修。爱咋咋地，打死拉倒。”  
最后还是心软的急救员收留了他们。  
为了防止出现骚乱，警车给录音机打电话，要求文化部门取缔活动。  
录音机连吼了三声：“你说什么？风太大我听不清啊！”就挂断了。  
取缔？开玩笑，小感还要我去买一本呢！当然了，小感是要拿红蜘蛛的DNA做研究！  
看着销量直线上升，蓝霹雳和太阳风不由得击掌相庆。但是他怎么也没想到，这本书后来会给他惹下不小的麻烦。

03  
探长今天走进办公区就引起了一阵骚动。  
1号：“队长怎么捂着面甲呢？”  
2号：“还只捂左边面甲！”  
3号：“有事情搞，我喜欢！”  
4号：“搬小板凳围观！”  
5号：“前排出售瓜子花生矿泉水！”  
横炮：“都没事干了？底盘痒痒了是不？敢拿长官开涮！”  
1.2.3.4.5号：“嘤嘤嘤横炮长官好凶一定是昨晚对接生活不幸福飞毛腿长官你的管子是不是中看不中用？”  
“滚！”横炮拉着探长进了办公室。“探探，你也别怪他们。虽然我不该八卦，但是你这捂着半边面甲实在是太让机好奇了……”  
“第一，不准叫我探探。第二，昨天发生了一点小意外，面甲受伤了。”探长一边说一边把左手放下来。  
“普神啊这是牙印？还有指甲挠的？”  
“幻影弄的。”探长叹了口气，似乎是有无尽的烦恼。  
1号：“什么？幻影长官居然有这个爱好？”  
2号：“队长你原来是被拆的那个？”  
3号：“他们特动队是不是看我们地动队好欺负啊！”  
4号：“就是，怎么欺负机啊！”  
5号：“我表弟在特动队工作，要不要我帮队长你去跟爵士长官抗议一声，让他好好管管下属？”  
横炮：“你们都哪儿冒出来的？滚回去干活！”  
1.2.3.4.5号：“嘤嘤嘤副队长好凶一定是昨天晚上对接……”  
“都给我闭嘴！再多说一个字我就拆了你们！”横炮恶狠狠地瞪着这帮不省心的手下。  
众机一惊，然后——  
“普神啊！我昨晚还许愿要跟横炮长官滚充电床来着！”  
“闭上你的发声器！横炮长官是对我说的！”  
“横炮长官是我的！前面情敌不服来战！”  
横炮：“我说错了什么？毛毛救命……”  
探长没理会这边的闹剧，他缓缓地开口：“幻影他以为我在外面有别的机……”  
1号：“什么？队长你劈腿了？”  
2号：“队长你出轨了？”  
3号：“队长你个浓眉大眼的也会脚踏两只机！”  
“不是不是！那是误会！”探长急吼吼地说。  
“怎么回事？”横炮兴奋认真地问。  
“昨晚幻影偶然在我钱包里发现了一个新兵的照片……”  
“探探你果然出轨了！”  
“没有！我也不知道那小子的照片怎么在我钱包里！这一定是误会！我连他是谁都不认识！”探长芯塞死了。

04  
探长出去开会吃饭什么的都不带钱包。如果有机想把照片塞进他钱包的话，只能趁这个时候。但是他的办公室是有密码锁的，知道密码的只有隔壁办公室的横炮和自己那几个不省心的手下。他把横炮先叫进来，摆出一副街道主任找机谈芯的表情，给横炮倒了一杯能量咖啡。  
“炮仔，最近跟飞毛腿的对接生活怎么样啊？”  
“噗……！”淡棕色的咖啡和探长的绿色头雕还挺配。  
探长淡定地拿出纸巾擦了擦。  
“探探，你跟幻影吵架也不能这么八卦别机吧？”  
“我家幻影才不会跟我吵架！我们是小吵怡情！”  
“哦，真是怡情啊，昨晚也不知道是谁在门口一边拍着门喊‘小幻让我进去吧’一边唱《路边的野花不要采》的？”  
“我唱的是《路边的野花我不采》！”探长纠正横炮。  
横炮芯里快笑抽了。昨晚飞毛腿在家差点把洗澡水泼出去。  
“你就老实承认了吧，是不是你把照片放到我钱包里的？我的开门密码你知道的！”  
“但是我没有那个爱好去捉弄你。”横炮摆手表示此事与自己无关。  
探长表示不相信恶作剧大王的解释。“我的摄像头记录显示昨天中午12点到12点半这段时间监控被破坏过，你能给我解释一下你这段时间在干什么吗？”  
“我？我在吃饭。”  
“证人呢？我可没在餐厅见到你。”  
“我在外面的餐厅！”  
“哪家？我去查监控。”  
“喂！”  
“怎么？心虚了？”  
“真的不是我！”  
“怎么证明？”  
“探探，我当时在跟毛毛……嗯……做点有意思的事，那是休息时间，我可以自己支配的！”  
“证人呢？有谁看见了？”  
“卧槽我俩在对接！要是有机看见的话毛毛早就把他一炮轰烂了！”

05  
探长又把那几个不省心的手下叫进来。  
“说吧，省的我动手，你们都见过我怎么审犯人的。”  
1号：“队长，真不是我干的！我当时在偷看横炮长官和飞毛腿长官的对接！”  
2.3.4.5号：“没错队长！我们都在偷看！”  
“你们真他渣的……”探长皱了皱眉。“有证据吗？”  
2号：“有！我们看到了横炮长官的尺寸！”  
3号：“他的管子有——那么长！”  
4号：“用错词了，是——那么粗！”  
5号：“我们有拍照片，队长你要看看吗？”  
探长：“照片都是能作假的。”  
1号：“看来不使出杀手锏是不行了！”  
2号：“没错！外人都以为是炮毛，实际上他俩是毛炮！”  
3号：“是啊是啊，横炮长官被拆的时候意外的娇羞呢！”  
4号：“我今晚还要许愿和横炮长官滚充电床！芯诚则灵！”  
5号：“我就知道早晚有一天咱俩的输出管之间得有一战！横炮长官是我的！”  
“都特么给我滚！”  
探长芯塞死了。

06  
探长绝对不是只有勇力没有智力的。在电光火石之间，他忽然有了一个想法。  
为了工作方便，自己的开门密码是告诉给手下的，包括现在的手下，也包括——  
前手下！  
探长想了想，觉得还是先通过她的现任上司联系一下比较好。  
“红警。”  
“探长，好久不见。消防车说你昨晚的歌唱的挺好的。”安保主任在那头轻快地笑了起来。  
探长黑线。  
“你那个新来的小保镖怎么样？”  
“你说原速？她挺好的，这姑娘经常提起你呢……”  
“我有点事想找她问一下，你能把她现在的通讯器编码告诉我吗？”

07  
探长看着眼前浅红涂装的姑娘。娇小可人，门翼微微颤动，谁能想到她在格斗比赛中一连过肩摔了138个TF，创下塞博坦吉尼斯记录了呢？机不可貌相，接口不可斗量。  
啊呸！想什么呢探长？！  
“原速啊，最近在安保处怎么样啊？”探长摆出一副慈父跟女儿谈芯的样子。  
“挺好的，红警长官机很好，我平时都有点闲了。”原速也的确像个乖巧的女儿，如果忽略掉她差点捏变形的咖啡杯子。  
“那就好。”探长在思忖着怎么开口询问，万一不是，小姑娘面甲薄，也不好处理。  
“对长，听说你昨晚被幻影长官锁在门外了？还唱了一晚上歌？”哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“既然你提了，那我就不兜圈子了。”探长坐正姿势，认真地问。“我钱包里的照片是你放的吗？”  
“是我。”原速爽快地承认。  
“为什么？”探长觉得可以理解警车有时候会掀桌子的感受了。  
“队长，所谓火伴是什么？”  
“就是火种伴侣，相知相爱，相信相守。”  
“可是幻影长官根本就不相信你啊队长！他能为了一张陌生的照片就把你踹出门，这算相信相守吗？”  
“……”  
“队长，你不如考虑一下我哥哥啊！”  
“谁？你哥哥？”探长表示有点惊恐。  
“就是这个！”原速指着探长钱包里的照片，一面甲激动兴奋。“你看，我哥哥！年方二百万岁，青春正好！而且他的光学镜多漂亮，像不像蓝星上的湖水？他的鼻子多挺拔，像不像蓝星上的山峰？他的唇形多完美，像不像蓝星上的，嗯……那个啥？你看他身材窈窕，啊不是！身材敏捷，纤纤细腰盈盈一握，上蹿下跳飞檐走壁，可以在充电床上开发各种姿势！”  
“原速你以前在婚介所工作吗？”

08  
“我和幻影是火种伴侣，我只认幻影一个TF。你哥哥是很优秀，但是，我们不合适。”探长很认真地对原速说。  
“为什么啊？我哥哥比幻影长官温柔多了，才不会因为一点小事就把你踹出家门，还让你唱了一晚上歌。”原速小声地咕哝。  
“你哥哥青春，漂亮，灵敏，温柔，都跟我无关。”探长的光学镜里透出一股温和的神情。“和我有关的，只有幻影。”  
原速呆呆地望着自己的前上司。  
“在遇到幻影之前，我见过很多TF，但是见到幻影的第一眼起，我就喜欢他。这种火种乱跳的感觉，以前从来没有出现过，以后也不会再有了。”  
“我和他在蓝星的基地里度过了第一个冬天，我们第一次见到了雪。我拉着他的手，在基地的每一个角落里散步，看彼此的头雕变成一样的白色。幻影喜欢下雪，我也喜欢下雪，因为我喜欢他。”  
“我们会在对方值班的时候陪着对方，一起看蓝星的夜景。那些星星简直美极了。我们会争论一些无聊的小话题，比如基地外面的树是什么树，我说是梧桐，他说是法国梧桐，然后我们俩会猜拳决定。我每次都会出慢一点，然后输给他，接受他的惩罚。当然幻影不会真的罚我什么，他最多就是在接吻的时候咬一下我的舌头。……哦抱歉，你还太小，这些话题可能有点限制级了。”  
“我们也一起上战场，只要我知道自己的背后是他，我就安心，但是，也更加担心。蓝星上的话怎么说来着，爱情，就好像是突然有了盔甲，也有了软肋。幻影是我的盔甲，也是我的软肋。幻影就是我的一切。”  
“而且，我们的隐身先生，只有我才能找得到他。”  
原速挫败地低下头雕：“好吧，队长，虽然我不太懂爱情，但是……祝你们幸福。幻影长官，真的，抱歉给你添麻烦了。”  
“幻影？”探长疑惑的问，然后循着原速的视线回头，蓝白色的间谍正站在不远处，笑的很是温柔。  
“你什么时候来的？”  
“从你说第一个字开始。”幻影亲昵地在探长的额头上落下一吻。  
“现在你知道了吧，我是被冤枉的，我连他哥哥叫什么都不知道。”探长很惬意地享受这片刻的温存。  
“节奏！我哥哥叫节奏！年方两百万岁，身材敏捷，反应灵巧！他在爵士长官手下的新兵训练营！没有不良嗜好！队长你帮我留意着点，有合适的记得给我哥哥介绍！”原速大喊。  
探长拉着幻影站起身，回头对原速温柔一笑。“我建议你，考虑一下你的现任上司。”  
开玩笑，刚才居然调侃自己唱歌，此仇不报非TF！  
正在办公室里的安保主任后背忽然一阵发冷。


	2. （消红篇）

00  
原速咬着笔，正拿着蓝霹雳的新书在看，时不时还拿笔画一下重点。  
“蓝霹雳长官的办法不管用啊！把照片放在对方的钱包里，然后看到对方发现时大吃一惊的表情，就立刻跑去告白，可以有90%以上成功的概率。什么啊！我就是那10%没成功的！不过想想，可能是队长火种舱里只有幻影长官一个机，所以才失败。再换个TF试试看吧！加油原速，一定能帮哥哥找到火伴的！”  
原速放下书，拿笔在数据板红警的资料图上画了个大大的圆圈。“长官，就你了！”

01  
红警今天一进办公室就觉得不对劲。这种危险的感觉似乎就来自他的身边。他仔细看了看办公室，监控探头运行正常，工作台运行正常，安保系统运行正常，消防车没在，原速在。一切都很正常。  
也许是自己多心了。

02  
把照片放进红警的钱包不是件难事。一则是因为原速本身手脚就利索，二则是因为她现在是红警的保镖，所以几乎和红警形影不离。除了消防车来的时候。  
当高大的红色机体来的时候，原速就会乖巧地找个借口溜出去。  
今天中午也是如此。

03  
消防车是来约红警中午一起出去吃饭的。午休的时间虽然很短，但是消防车从来不愿意错过任何一点能和红警相处的时间。  
啧啧啧，他们的感情真要好。

04  
不过在他们走了之后，回到办公室的原速忽然又想到一个问题。  
红警和消防车在一起的时候，从来不用自己付钱。也就是说，他基本没可能掏出钱包来啊！为了保险起见，原速决定在红警的一些私人物品中也放上自己哥哥的照片。

05  
中午街道上机来机往，十分热闹。消防车选好了东西，忽然面露难色。  
红警见状问他：“怎么了？”  
消防车说：“我忘带钱包了。”  
“没关系，我带了。”红警一边说一边拿出自己的钱包，打开。  
“我的擎天柱啊！！！”他忽然大喊一声，然后立刻把钱包合上，速度快的简直堪比全盛时期的啰嗦说话。  
“怎么了？”轮到消防车提问了。  
“没……没什么。”红警心虚地把钱包藏在背后。  
消防车可没给他什么机会掩藏。他一把抓住红警的手，拿过钱包，打开。  
蓝色的光学镜里射出一道锐利的光。  
“这是谁？”

06  
“我也不知道。”红警真的不知道。  
消防车又看了看那张照片。看起来挺年轻，应该是个刚进军队没多久的新兵。  
“什么时候认识的？”消防车的语气听起来不太妙。  
“我不认识他。”真不认识他。  
“那他的照片怎么会在这里？”  
“我也不知道。”完了说不清了。  
消防车忽然一把抓住红警的手就走。  
“去哪儿？”红警被拽的几乎站不稳。  
“回去。给我一个解释。”

07  
原·坑上司绝不手软·速正把最后一个地方放上照片，满意地拍拍手，这下不怕红警长官看不到了。  
老哥啊老哥，为了给你找个对象，你妹妹我真是煞费苦心！等你将来嫁出去了一定得好好感谢我！  
原·一心为了自家哥哥·速默默地佩服自己。  
门外忽然传来消防车和自家上司的声音。听起来消防车好像还不怎么愉快？  
怎么办？现在出去正好会撞上他们。原速想了想，手脚麻利地钻进红警的装甲柜里。

08  
有什么东西扑通一声被拽了进来。随后门被重重地关上了。  
还上了锁！  
原速怕惊动外面的TF，也不敢打开柜门往外看，只能听到外面传来一些奇怪的声音。  
“消防车，你干什么？弄疼我了！”是自己上司的声音，听起来好像很委屈。  
“Red，这家伙到底是谁？”消防车的声音。哇，他听起来好像很生气。  
“我真不认识。”红警好像快哭了。  
“不认识你怎么会有他的照片？”消防车听起来怒不可遏。  
“我不知道。”太委屈了，原速都忍不住要出来抱抱自己上司了。  
“看来你只有被我拆哭的时候才会说实话。”  
原速默默点头，自家上司虽然看起来柔弱可欺，但其实脾气很倔，大概被消防车插得死去活来的时候才会说实话。  
但是等等！你们难道要在办公室里拆吗？  
我还在啊！！！  
普莱姆斯大帝流水线啊！

09  
算了算了，反正红警的办公桌离装甲柜有一段距离，他们在办公桌上拆的话，原速捂捂接收器，也差不多能忍得了。  
于是本着不要干扰自家上司和他火伴的雅兴以及尊重别人隐私的想法，原速非常善良地捂住了接收器。  
但是捂住接收器也挡不住什么东西哐叽一声撞在柜子上的声音。  
柜子？  
你们要对柜子做什么？  
不，你们要在柜子上做什么？  
红警的呻吟声证实了原速的猜想。  
他的上司，此刻正被他那位高大的火伴按在了柜子上。  
拆。

10  
明明有办公桌！  
再不济还可以在地板上！  
哪个不比柜门上拆强！  
原速欲哭无清洗液。

11  
起先只是微弱的摩擦声，原速知道红警的装甲上有一层特殊的防火材质，那些微小的纳米颗粒摩擦在柜门上，合着红警压抑的喘息，像一首美妙的二重奏。  
原速捂着接收器，但是根本不起任何作用。  
再怎么办也没法阻挡只有一门之隔的撞击声传过来。  
原速尽量把自己往柜子里缩，可惜这个柜子本也就没多大。  
摩擦声被换气声盖过了，红警的换气扇似乎已经在全速运行，她甚至隔着柜门都感受到红警灼热的体温透了进来。  
柜门的承重忽然轻了，随后再次变重。  
一声不同于刚才的摩擦声再次响起。

12  
哦该死的，他们一定是换位置了。  
原速忍不住猜测他们现在是什么姿势，这种摩擦声听起来不太像是红警的装甲，但是消防车也不会把自己摩擦在柜子上让红警拆他。  
原速百思不得其解。  
直到她听到一声撞击。  
和红警那一声百转千回的充满旖旎的喘息。

13  
正入式。  
摩擦的是红警背后的扰流板。

14  
原速忍不住把处理器联网开始查这个姿势，她担心消防车的撞击太强烈了自己上司会吃不消，而下午还有个很重要的会。  
在原速刚看到一张小涩图还在转圈圈到50%的时候，柜门上又传来一声惊叫。  
接着是红警极力抑制的哭腔：“把它拿下来，消防车，求你了……”  
“老实告诉我那是谁。”消防车丝毫不为所动，一边冲撞着（普神啊柜门都快被他撞散了）一边沉声问道。

15  
其实消防车的声音是很性感的。属于那种低沉的男中音，像低音炮一样，充满了诱惑的沙哑。  
也许自家长官就是被这个声音给攻陷了也说不定呢。  
毕竟一边在充电床上把红警拆到死去活来一边在他接收器边低沉地说话这完全让长官没有抵抗力吧！

16  
“我真的不……我不知道，求你了消防车，把它拿下来，求你让我，让我……”  
“Red，我不介意再把你拆哭一遍。”  
“我真的不知道……”红警终于哭了出来，他柔软的呻吟里带着哭腔。“我不知道是谁把那家伙的照片放进我钱包里的，我根本不认识他！”  
“嗯哼？”  
“不，消防车，快停下，我……我要不行了……呜呜……求你让我she出来……”

17  
原速感觉自己干了一件坏事。  
她感到非常的，良心不安。  
敢作敢当。  
于是她推开了柜门。

18  
消防车差点软了。  
红警则在看到柜门里藏了个人的瞬间过载。  
红警的输出管上戴了一个抑制器，难怪他刚才都要哭了。

19  
原速对他们来了个90°鞠躬。“对不起长官！那张照片是我放进去的！”  
两脸懵逼。  
“我只是想帮我哥哥找个火伴，我觉得长官和我哥哥很合适……”原速抹着装甲角，光镜飘忽不敢看他们。  
消防车：“我头一次见有人把挖墙脚说得这么清新脱俗。”  
红警还在掉清洗液，但他终于平静下来了。“原速，你……算了，但你怎么会觉得我和你哥哥很合适，你明知道我有火伴。而且，我连你哥哥叫什么都不知道。”  
“我哥哥叫节奏！年方二百万岁，青春正好！而且他的光学镜多漂亮，像不像蓝星上的湖水？他的鼻子多挺拔，像不像蓝星上的山峰？他的唇形多完美，像不像蓝星上的，嗯……那个啥？你看他身材窈窕，啊不是！身材敏捷，纤纤细腰盈盈一握，上蹿下跳飞檐走壁，可以在充电床上开发各种姿势！”原速急急地说。  
“不，原速。”红警抹了抹清洗液，语气温和而柔缓。“你哥哥不管有多少优点，跟我都没有关系。跟我有关系的，只有消防车一个机。在遇到他之前，我见过很多TF，但是见到他的第一眼起，我就喜欢他。我欠他一个拥抱，得用一辈子来还。”  
消防车温柔地看着他红白草莓蛋糕一般的娇小可人的恋人。

20  
“我以为你只是屈服在消防车长官的管子下！你平时也在办公室里抱怨他不知节制把你拆到哭也不停手，还经常早上把你拆到上线让你险些耽误早会！”原速说。  
“啊？”红警想制止原速，但是来不及了。  
“Red，你这么跟别人说我的？”消防车眯起光镜。  
“我不是我没有你别乱说！”红警看起来又要哭了。  
消防车打横抱起红警，向办公桌走去，忽然又回头看向原速。“你为什么会觉得Red和你哥哥很合适呢？”  
原速说：“我觉得长官他很软萌可爱……”  
消防车点点头：“Red已经有我了，你就别想了。不过说到软萌可爱，我建议你考虑一下我们的首席科学家。”

21  
原速想了想，觉得似乎也可以。  
消防车抱着红警走到办公桌前，背对着原速说：“你还要接着看吗？”  
原速落荒而逃。

22  
正在实验室忙碌的感知器忽然打了个冷战。  
生病了？不会吧？今天来的路上既没招风也没打喷嚏，就是在路上因为赶时间挤地铁踩了消防车一脚导致他没赶上地铁但是自己已经跟他道歉了。  
感知器摇了摇头，继续研究自己的样本。


End file.
